Love Conquers All
by ohsobenson
Summary: Emma and Regina are teenage best friends, Regina's mother Cora is arranging a marriage for Regina between herself and the King. Long over due feelings are revealed by Regina and Emma. But will they survive on their own or will Regina have to marry the king? Only time will tell. Completely AU.


**A/N: This is a story I just felt like writing, I hope you all enjoy it. Please review it if you would like me to continue. Complete AU. Thank you! Xo**

Chapter One

Regina and Emma were the best of friends, they done almost everything together, shopping, lunching out, hanging out, riding Regina's horses and just doing what friends do. 16-year-old Regina had known she was into girls for as long as she could remember but hadn't told anyone yet, and Emma was already an out and proud lesbian. Regina's mother, Cora had always disapproved of Emma being friends with her precious daughter. She hated the fact her beautiful, talented, sweetheart was hanging out with a rogue, rebellious Emma, but their friendship always worked and Regina told Cora that if she wanted Regina to marry the King, Cora had to accept Emma. Cora had always imagined the day Regina had that five-million-dollar wedding ring on her finger, because then Regina could no longer call the shots and Cora could instantly remove Emma from her life.

Regina and Emma were sitting in their school corridor, on the benches outside their locker room, they had free time and were basically just wasting it gossiping. "So, princess," as Emma always called Regina, making light-hearted fun of her. "When you going to tell your crazy mother you're not marrying the King of wherever." Emma said in her strong Boston accent.

"I have to Emma, i don't have a choice and I most certainly cannot say that to her," Regina said, in her posh upper state Los Angeles accent. She was naive and innocent. Regina wasn't street wise and could never live by herself. She had no idea how to even turn on a washing machine, she was so used to having maids around, she had never cooked a meal in her life. It was all she wanted to learn, she had always pictured herself away from the life Cora had given her. Regina always pictured herself being a proper wife, cooking, cleaning, washing, raising children, with her wife. She had never imagined being forced into a marriage with a man who was triple her age, but she daren't disobey Cora.

"You can, Regina, you can get out of this before its too late, I keep telling you this, one day you'll listen, anyway, you excited for the ball tomorrow? I sure am!" Emma said, changing the subject, she knew talking about the King with Regina was always a touchy subject and she knew by her facial expression when she had to drop the conversation.

* * *

The next day was a school ball, Emma had a beautiful black tuxedo picked out, with a white shirt, courtesy of her foster carers. They weren't the best foster carers in the world but they bought her, her tuxedo for a family funeral one year, they wanted her to look respectable and like they were doing a good job at raising Emma but she knew they were only in it for the money and most definitely didn't care about her. Regina had a long light blue ballgown picked out, it had a v-neck and diamonds down the front, she had a beautiful diamond necklace to go with it and earrings to match. Emma secretly couldn't wait to see Regina in it.

That night, Cora had booked make-up artists and hairstylists in to do Regina's hair and make-up. This was the night Cora planned on showing her daughter of more to the King. She was determined to get him to marry here, even thought it was already a done deal, Cora had to be that little bit more sure. Cora knew her daughter wouldn't get with anyone, she knew she was far too innocent for that, so it was the least of her worries and Cora knew Regina knew that she had to be a virgin to marry the king.

Regina looked a million dollars, her hair was coloured to perfection, her make-up was subtle but perfect, she looked like royalty. She was definitely fit to be a Queen. Her dress hugged her figure perfectly, showing off her curves, she had the most gorgeous figure from horse riding and working out, she was beautiful. She got into her limo and made her way to the ball where she had arranged to meet Emma as Cora put a stop to them going together.

Emma had already arrived at the ball where she patiently awaited Regina's arrival. Regina arrived soon after, alone. Cora hadn't bothered to come as she had to make her way to see the King to make sure her plan was still in action, Cora and the King were acquaintances, and he desperately longed to marry her daughter, much to Cora's delight.

Regina stepped out of the limo to a beautiful Emma standing in front of her, Regina almost lost her breath, she had never seen her best friend looking so beautiful. It was like she instantly fell in love. Emma helped Regina out the limo, the brunette stood in front of Emma, who then had to try and find her breath again. "Oh my god," Emma said, her eyes almost in the shape of love hearts and falling out of her head.

"What?" Regina said, almost feeling self conscious.

"I always fall in love with the straight ones," Emma said, before quickly laughing it off. "You look gorgeous." Emma continued, almost blushing at her latest comment.

"Oh don't be silly, you don't mean that," Regina said, almost blushing as much as Regina was.

Emma had always had a thing for Regina but could never say anything, she didn't want to confuse feelings between them and she'd rather that she kept it quiet than ruining their friendship. Emma was now at the stage where she wanted Regina to know, because she knew in less than a few weeks she'd be loosing Regina to marriage. Even though Regina was 'straight' according to Emma, she had a tiny little incline to the fact Regina liked girls, she hadn't dare question her about it just yet. Time was ticking.

Emma and Regina danced for an hour straight, Emma opened her bag to a bottle of vodka as they walked in to the ladies toilets, Emma seen the toilets were empty and pulled out the vodka. "Emma whats that?" Regina said, shocked. She knew what vodka was but she had never had a drink before.

"Come on, have some, you deserve one last night of freedom before you're queen, a little won't hurt!" Emma said, convincingly.

"Mother wouldn't like it." Regina said, shaking her head.

"Oh Princess, you're going to be a married woman in three weeks, I'm sure you can have one drink." Emma, said as she shook the bottle.

Regina bit her lip, maybe more seductivley than she intended. "One drink." Regina replied as she pointed at the bottle. She was so excited to finally see what the fuss about alcohol was. She was terrified about what her mother was going to think but she was past caring.

"Thats my girl." Emma said, happily, she just wished she could say that more often.

Emma had no juice to dilute the vodka so they just had to do it straight. Emma took the first swig before handing the bottle to Regina, she screwed her face up and opened her mouth and shut her eyes "ugh!" She said as she felt the burning sensation going drown her throat.

"You're not really selling it to me, Em!" Regina said as she sniffed the bottle.

"Just do it quick, hold your nose as you drink it." Emma said as she started giggling.

"Okay, okay." Regina said as she took a swig of the bottle, she took three gulps before Emma jumped in.

"Regina, one at a time, you can't drink it like juice!" Emma said, as she pulled the bottle of Regina.

"But Em, if I'm going to do it, I'm going to do it right?" Regina replied as she started laughing.

"Oh, no its going to your head already, lets get out of here." Emma said as she pointed Regina in the direction of the door. "Act normal!" Emma reminded Regina.

* * *

They left the venue, leaving all the teachers and students behind. They walked until the found a large tree in a park. They both sat under the tree as Emma cracked the vodka out again. "This is romantic," Emma said, looking and pointing at the stars.

"You know it," Regina said, winking at Emma. "Can I have some more of that?"

"Yeah sure, don't over do it." Emma said as she handed her the bottle.

Regina took another three gulps as Emma watched in awe, she loved this girl but just wished she knew.

"So, now you're drunk, how do you feel about the King?" Emma asked, hoping to get the truth.

"The king?" Regina replied, now sporting a bunch of the hiccups.

"You know, you're husband-to-be!" Emma said, laughing at Regina.

"Oh, that. No, I don't want to do it and you know it." Regina replied, as she locked gazes with Emma. "Em, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" The blonde asked.

"Ill show you instead." Regina said, letting the alcohol take over her sense of reality. Regina leaned in to kiss Emma.

"Woah R, what you doing?" Emma asked. "How drunk are you?" Emma continued.

"I'm not thaat drunk, Emma, I know what I'm doing." Regina replied, her voice slightly sounding a lot less posh than it did ten minutes ago. "Just let me kiss you."

Regina leaned in and locked lips with her best friend. She had been dying to do it for ages. It felt amazing, Emma's lips were so soft, and collided so well with Regina's. Their tongues played around together, Regina had no idea what she was doing but was just hoping for the best. Emma seemed to be enjoying it as a little moan left her mouth, taking Regina completely by surprise. Regina pulled back. "Did you not like it?"

"I loved it Regina, why would you ask that?"

"You made a noise." Regina said, looking shocked and hoping she hadn't hurt Emma's feelings.

"Oh you really are Miss Innocent, huh?" Emma said, as she began giggling like a school-girl around her crush, which in actual fact she was.

"What do you mean?" Regina said, starting to nervous laugh, joining in with Emma.

"I made the noise because I was enjoying it Regina, just go with the flow, anyway since when were you into girls?" Emma asked, she knew her gut feeling was right, it has never let her down once.

"Since, I can remember, but what I do know is I'm into you," Regina said, blushing. She couldn't begin to comprehend the words leaving her mouth, but by goodness, it felt good.

"Its the drink talking Regina, you're getting married in three weeks." Emma said, suddenly feeling a hurdle of sadness in her belly.

"Its not the drink talking, yeah, it helps me tell you, but I want you. Lets pretend tonight, I'm not getting married in three weeks." Regina replied, completely taking Emma by shock, she LOVED this side of regina, she had never seen it before. Suddenly, she felt like she never knew her best friend at all. But she no longer wanted to be just Regina's best friend, she wanted to be her girlfriend, even though she knew it would never happen.

"One night?" Emma replied, sheepishly.

Regina looked at her with wide wanting eyes. "One night."

Regina moved in for the second kiss. They kissed and kissed, none of them wanted to stop. "Why don't you stay at mines tonight?" Emma asked as she pulled away from Regina, breaking their passionate kiss. "My foster carers love you more than they even like me."

"Mother would never agree." Regina said, sadly.

"Would mother agree with this?" Emma asked, looking at her with they rebellious eyes.

"No, okay. Ill tell her I'm not getting married if I can't stay, works every time." Regina said, before sporting a massive mischievous smile.

"And people say I'm a bad influence." Emma said smiling, as she stood up and took Regina by the hand, lets go.

* * *

The next day, Regina woke up, with the worlds worst headache, she had never experienced a hangover before and she never wanted to experience one again. "What happened last night? Did we? Uh?" Regina asked.

"Of course we didn't, Regina. Our first time would never have been a drunken night, I would never treat you like that, I'd treat you like the princess you are, candles, music, etc." Emma said, praying Regina wasn't regretting their night together.

"Oh thats fine, I have to be a virgin to marry the king," She said, sheepishly, and Emma could clearly tell that Regina most certainly didn't want to marry him.

"Oh, Regina, stop being an idiot! You don't have to marry him, Regina trust me." Emma said, hoping Regina would see sense. "Be with me instead. Follow your heart." Emma continued.

"I want to be with you, more than anything but I can't, mother would kill me." The brunette replied.

"Oh, princess, all you have to say is the word and were out of here." Emma promised.

"What do you mean?" Regina said, acting like she had no idea, the girl was smarter than she cared to let on.

"Me, you, the big wide world, lets get out of here." Emma said, "You say the word and were out of here tonight." Emma continued.

"How would we even manage? Where would we live?" Regina replied, she was desperate to say yes.

"I have some savings, we get a job, we get by. Well be happy and thats all that matters!" Emma said.

"I'll get back to you on that one," Regina said brushing it off. "I need to get back to mother, she's going to innahilate me when I get home."

* * *

Regina made her way home, when she arrived home, she seen Cora standing in the kitchen through the window. She did not look happy. Regina had a feeling of dread in her stomach. As she approached the large wooden front door, Cora clocked her out the corner of her eye. She made her way to greet Regina as she came in the door.

"Hello, dear." Cora said with a hint of anger in her voice, Regina could tell she was super mad.

"Hi, mother." Regina shyly replied, as she shut the door behind her.

"You stink of alcohol, Regina, have you been drinking?" Cora asked, her eyes widening.

"No, not at all." Regina said, lying through her teeth.

"Did I bring you up to lie to me, Regina?" Cora said her voice getting louder. Anger rising rapidly by the minute.

"No, mother." Regina replied, shuffling her feet, clearly nervous.

"So, you had alcohol." Cora said, bluntly.

"Yes." Regina simply replied. Her eyes now completely focused on the floor, no even daren't to look at Cora.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Cora started to yell. "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DRINK!" She continued, anger now through the roof and Regina was officially terrified.

"I'm sorry mother, I'm a teenager, they all do it." Regina simply replied, hoping to worm her way out of it.

"You're not just any teenager, Regina, you're about to be Queen in three weeks, you are not allowed to drink, oh god, if this gets back to the King, we're never making it to the castle." Cora said, as she sighed into her hands, shaking her head.

"Is that all you actually care about mother? You don't care about me, just marrying me off, its so wrong." Regina said, standing up to Cora for the first time in her life and by goodness, did it feel good.

"Thats not true, Regina I want the best for you, oh, you're grounded and I forbid you to ever see Emma again!" Cora said now with a hint of evil, she knew this was the one thing that would get to Regina.

"Thats not fair, mother." Regina replied.

"Its my rules, and I don't want you seeing her again. You will stay in your room until the wedding, do not speak to anyone." Cora replied, taking Regina completely by shock.

"Ok, mother." Regina simply replied, her mind now in over drive.

* * *

Regina made her way to her room. She wrote out a text message to Emma and sent it. "What time do we leave tonight?" It simply said. Regina patiently awaited a response.


End file.
